tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Inaka Sayaka
Inaka Sayaka (田舎さやか (いなかさやか)) is a main character of her series, and the lead character of Myth Mew Mew. She is the very first one to be introduced and her animal is the Volcano Rabbit (Romerolagus diazi). Her catchphrase is ”The light is calm.”. Personality Sayaka Inaka is an energetic, kind-hearted girl who jumps at the chance to help others. She is extremely loyal to her friends, family and to the Mew Mews, and fights to protect them without a second thought regardless of the risks to her own safety. Sayaka-chan is good at reading people’s emotions, and will often exaggerate her naivete and childishness in order to brighten the mood. Sayaka-chan is also not above telling white lies for the sake of her friends. In truth, Sayaka-chan is scared of dying, and being alone. Appearance Sayaka Sayaka is a girl at human Nebulob’s height with pink eyes. Her orange hair forms a pair of twintails with skull-shaped bows and only reaches her shoulders when down. She tends to dress in a cute and beautiful nature themed dress with shoes and tights. Her school attire has the Myth Story High School girl’s uniform with pink tights. Cafe Myth Sayaka’s café uniform is a magenta dress that reaches her lower thighs with a white, frilly apron tied into a thin bow at the back. A dark pink ribbon is attached to the collar, and the shirt has pink and dark pink cuffs attached to the short sleeves. The skirt has white frills at the bottom and a thin pink stripe running down the hem, while her legs are covered by white stockings and she wears a pair of black Mary Janes. Lastly, a frilly white headband sits on her head. Mew Nature As Mew Nature, her eyes remain the same, while her ponytails are the same colour as her eyes. She grows white rabbit ears and tail. Her outfit is a short, magenta dress and a long scarf tied within her neck, along with magenta gloves that flare out in a flame-like way with pink lining. Her pink-coloured shin-length boots flare out at the top. She also has magenta garters on both of her arms, her thigh, and a choker. Her scarf, the end of her one piece, garters and choker are all lined with pink lace. Mew Mark Her Mew mark, which consists of a heart with rabbit ears, is on her right thigh. Voice actors If Inaka Sayaka has a Japanese and English voice, she would be voiced by Takahashi Rie in the Japanese dub and Erica Mena in the English dub. Abilities As Sayaka Sayaka’s normal form has some enhanced jumping abilities as well as enhanced sense of sight. Transformation sequence Sayaka starts her transformation by holding her Mew Pendant and calling “Mew Nature!” as the pendant starts glowing as well as her drawing a petal around her body being covered by a pink light. Then she shouts “Transformation!”, holds her pendant towards the petal, and this causes the petal to be sucked the pendant and the transformation to start. The next scene shows Sayaka raising her arm to change her hair colour, causing her gloves and scarf to appear. Then, she hits her foot on the ground, causing her boots to appear. Then, her dress appears as well as her ears and tail appearing with her pendant being held to her choker. Lastly, she raises her arm to strike her pose. Weapon and Attack Mew Nature’s weapon is a Nature Whip (自然の鞭) and her Attack is Ribbon Nature Torbillion. To use it, she needs to chant “Nature Whip, lend me your power!” (自然の鞭、あなたの力を貸してください！) and hold the weapon in the sky. As her pendant starts to glow, she draws a petal, grabs it and shouts the attack name, using a whip to throw the circle at the enemy. The circle starts to spin until she uses her whip to hit the opponent. Trivia * Sayaka’s Mother is Otoka and father is Hoshika. * Sayaka has the same fears as Yuki Yuna and Blossom from Object Fight. * Sayaka is the first Mew to watch Bunty’s videos in this wonderful series. * Sayaka is not alone. * Sayaka’s catchphrase is similar to Flashy’s one. * Sayaka is the first pink Mew to use a whip and flowers as weapons. Gallery 45B3DCA3-F9A3-45A3-9CA3-2DCBFB01F0F1.png|Sayaka in her normal form 0433D107-A355-43E5-8BA6-97CDE1A119A5.png|Mew Nature 02B836BC-CAFC-42BA-A13D-0E400F3C8A7C.jpeg|Goldie 240644AC-628F-4518-9F0A-88A4640C889C.jpeg|Miho 52F08774-2211-436D-AFE4-945B7D308CC0.jpeg|Her favourite BFB contestant B8A8ADAF-8499-408E-B2F5-CB8EB9B09C41.jpeg|El Salvador map D3EF2289-ED19-4E50-A5C8-CF01E1426AD6.jpeg|Her Witcher’s kitchen recipes A0F7671A-6670-445F-91AE-E939587AA0BC.jpeg|She likes Seaweed Hammer 179901DE-4EE1-4EA9-83DD-C9B193C88592.jpeg|Her Sensei Category:Pink Mews Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Myth Mew Mew Category:Myth Mew Mew characters Category:Members of Myth Mew Mew Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Weapon Users: Earth